Hang-Ups
by freshia
Summary: "And if Eren won't shut up and stop distracting him, Levi will just turn the tables." Modern AU; Oneshot.


**A/N**: This is porn. No, really, this is just smut.

_**Prompt**: "A modern AU where eren's phone goes off and while he is talking on the phone Levi starts to distract him or Eren answers the phone while having sex and attempts to speak normally."_

* * *

"- No, Mikasa, living on my own is working out fine. Or I guess I'm not really on my own, but you know what I mean. I don't need any help!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched. Hunched over the desk in his bedroom, he had his pen pressed so hard against the paperwork in front of him that he wouldn't be surprised if it bled through the paper straight onto his desk.

"Yeah, I know you don't. Can we talk about something else? Oh, I haven't seen Armin for a week or two, how's he?"

Putting the only fan in the house in this room was a mistake. _Normally_ it wasn't a problem, since Eren wasn't too terribly noisy (other than his random questions, which Levi ignored half the time). Certainly not noisy enough to break his concentration, lounging around on the bed and watching Levi work.

"No, he hasn't called me, why?"

But Eren had been on the phone for 25 fucking minutes already, and god _damn_ if Levi hadn't had it up to here.

Swiveling around on the office chair, Levi narrowed his eyes at the sight of the boy on his bed. Shorts riding too low, shirt riding too high, Levi could see from his sharp hips to above his bellybutton. Despite sitting in front of the fan, he was still sweating, with one leg hanging off of the bed and one hand pressing the phone to his ear.

"_What_!? He- _Jean_!? Gross! _No_! Why? When- Wait, no I don't want to know the details, nevermind-"

Levi slammed his reading glasses down on the desk, causing Eren to cut off and glance at him. The look on Levi's face must have said it all, because Eren was mouthing a quick '_Sorry_' at him for the sudden outburst. He shifted on the bed, causing his shirt to skirt up higher, and closed his eyes again.

"I guess I'll call him later. That's sick, though."

Levi could almost see his ribs now. Eying the pale flesh, he frowned.

Well, there was no work that was going to get done _now_.

"Yeah, _yeah_, I get it. Okay Mikas-_arrgh?_"

Eren's eyes snapped back open when he felt teeth graze the side of his neck. He was met with Levi's unamused gray ones, swiping a tongue over his own lips as he looked down on him.

"_Eren? What happened? Are you alright?_"

Levi was close enough now to hear the girl's concerned voice from the other end. A rare smirk crossed his features.

Scowling, Eren pressed the phone back to his ear.

"Uh, yeah. Just stubbed my toe... Could you give me a second?" he pulled away from the phone again, pressing the palm of his hand over the receiver.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, low enough so Mikasa wouldn't hear. Levi returned to his neck.

"You, in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes-! _Nngh_." Eren couldn't stifle his moan as Levi dragged his tongue from his neck to his ear, breathing heavily and biting his earlobe. He protested weakly. "I-I'm talking to my sister!"

"I _noticed_." Levi spat. "I wonder if you're just as loud with my dick in you?"

Eren flushed. "Fine! Two can play at this game." pulling his hand back, he pushed the phone back up to his ear. "Mikasa? Sorry, just checking my toe."

"_Are you sure you're okay_?"

Levi tuned out her voice almost instantly, focusing on the area where Eren's shirt was riding up. Ghosting his fingertips over the other's abdomen, he looked amused as he saw the boy's muscles tense up.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." his voice wavered slightly. "So I was thinking about going over to Ah- Ar, Armin's this weekend, you game?"

_Ah yes, Eren's best friend Ah-Armin. _Levi smirked again.

Moving his hands higher up, Levi's fingers slipped under his shirt to tweak at a nipple. Eren's breath hitched as the older man moved his thumb back and forth over the nub, Levi leaning forward to exhale hotly into his unoccupied ear.

"Getting turned on while talking to your sister? That's a new low for you, Eren." he purred into his ear, low enough so Mikasa couldn't hear a word. Eren drew his eyebrows together, focusing on the ceiling.

"What would she think if you let out a moan? Just like you've moaned my name before - _Levi, Leviii_.""

Eren squirmed under the other man at the impersonation, sweat beading up on his forehead that the fan couldn't cool.

"Oh, right, okay." he tried to ignore Levi moving his hand downward at an agonizingly slow space, milking this for everything it was worth. "So maybe S-Saturday?"

Eren's voice cracked as Levi assaulted his neck, going all the way down to his collarbone. The sweat that had gathered on the top of his skin was salty as he attacked it, biting and sucking and dragging his teeth along the smooth flesh.

So focused on his ministrations, Levi didn't even hear Mikasa's response. He moved his hand over Eren's already hard bulge, palming at him through his shorts. Eren coughed loudly to cover up a moan.

"_Mnn_- No, I uh, had a drink of water I got choked on." he lied, managing to sound _completely_ unconvincing. Levi grinned, pressing his lips back against Eren's ear.

"That's not the only thing you'll choke on."

Eren's eyes widened as he finally met Levi's gaze, looking flushed. His breathing was already more erratic now, green orbs shaded with want.

Moving away from his face as Mikasa started to talk again, Levi rubbed his own erection against Eren's. Biting his hand to keep from moaning again, Eren's face was intense, forehead wrinkled with the effort to not make any noise. Grinding against him experimentally a few times, Levi watched with amusement as Eren squirmed underneath him, only to make the friction worse.

The hand holding the phone went limp as Eren panted, pushing his hips forward to meet Levi's. Mikasa was forgotten for a few seconds, until suddenly her voice was heard from the other end again.

This snapped Eren back to reality. Pressing the phone against his ear again, he frowned. "No! No, I'm okay. My uh... toe started bleeding. _No_! You don't need to come over, it's just a-_ah_." Levi's hand dipped down to Eren's hips. "A-A little cut."

Pulling off his shorts in one easy movement, Levi raised an eyebrow at the lack of underwear. His hand hovered just above Eren's erection.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Eren shot him a look, covering the receiver once again. "It's hot out, okay?" he whined, attempting to thrust his hips up at Levi's still hands. Levi sighed, letting out a "_tsk_" before wrapping his hand around the younger's stiff member.

He let out a loud moan, freezing when he realized he forgot to press his hand against the phone to muffle the sound. The two of them looked toward the phone, holding their breaths.

Mikasa was silent for a moment on the other end, and then;

_"I'm just going to call back later."_

"O-Okay." it was the only thing he could muster out, before the line went dead. The phone dropped limply to the side somewhere as Eren reached up to grab the back of Levi's head, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.

"Mmnn _Levi_." Eren was breathless as Levi worked his fingers against his length, applying varying pressure as he moved his wrist. He pulled away for a moment, ignoring Eren's whine at the lack of contact, and searched under the bed for the bottle of lube that had rolled there from last night. Squirting a liberal amount onto his hand, he leaned forward to press their lips together as he circled Eren's entrance before inserting the first finger.

Eren moaned at the intrusion against Levi's lips, biting the lower one. Levi frowned when he let go, tasting blood.

"Getting bold, brat?"

"A little," Eren admitted, clinging desperately onto the back of Levi's shirt as he eased in another finger. He moaned as Levi took his time prepping him, nipping at his neck. "Why are you taking so long?"

"Jesus Christ, not everything has to be a fast fuck Eren." Levi frowned at the face the younger made at him. "You're so impatient."

Eren gasped as Levi removed his fingers, shrugging off his own pants and boxers. But instead of slicking himself with the lube like he had expected, Levi pushed their erections together and moaned.

Leaning his head back, Eren choked on his own moan, breathing out a stuttered gasp instead. Levi continued to rub their lengths together, but it wasn't _enough_. Eren bit roughly into Levi's shoulder, bucking his hips toward him.

"I _need_ you. Now."

That was all Levi needed to hear. Releasing their lengths, he coated his own in the lube and positioned himself at Eren's entrance. His fingers gripped at the younger's hips, hard enough to leave bruises for days.

Eren breathed out sharply, just like he always did to relax. Taking this as his cue to start to move, he started off at a pace slower than usual. Eren gave him an agonizing look that Levi ignored.

He wanted to jerk his hips up, to feel Levi completely inside him. This wasn't enough friction, wasn't enough speed, still wasn't enough _anything_. He met Levi's gaze, giving him the darkest look he could manage through the lust.

Levi smirked, pushing his forehead against the panting boy's underneath him.

"Patience."

But the truth was that Levi was quickly losing his, too. He wanted Eren to tip his head back and moan his name, grip his shoulders so hard that it would bruise.

It didn't take long for him to unravel.

Hips jerking forward as the pace increased, short pants escaped from Levi's mouth as Eren moaned, finally getting what he wanted. Levi shifted their positions slightly, hunting for that one spot he knew was right around here-

"_Fuck_!"

Found it.

Eren arched back with pleasure, scraping his nails against Levi's neck. The scratches would burn later, but for now they were erotic, spurring him on even further. He could tell by the way that Eren was shaking, his name falling off of the boy's lips repetitively, that he was close. _Just a few more thrusts._

"Ah- Levi," he gasped out. Taking it as a warning, Levi's thrusts went erratic, letting out small grunts as Eren moaned his name.

Finally reaching his peak, Eren came, _hard_, between them. Levi followed one thrust after, spilling into Eren as he felt the younger's heels dig into his back.

Levi watched him for a moment as they both come down from the high, reaching over to sweep Eren's bangs away from his sweaty face. Feeling the fingertips brush against his forehead, Eren smiled. Levi didn't do romantic things very often, but he always had a thing about brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Catching the look Eren gave him, Levi scowled. Shifting off the bed, he pulled on his underwear and sauntered back toward the desk. Eren watched him wearily, starting to nod off already. Just before drifting away completely, he heard Levi mumble quietly;

"Dumb brat with his dumb cute faces."

x

The next morning, Eren woke up to his phone buzzing somewhere off to the side on the bed. Blinking away the sleepiness, he squinted to read the text:

"_Mikasa_

_7:58AM_

_The next time you two want to do anything like that and I'm on the phone, please just hang up first."_

* * *

**A/N: **I originally wrote this to go _just_ on tumblr and archive of our own, which is where it's stayed (because ff's policies about pure smut oneshots are kind of weird) but ehh, not everyone knows about AO3/likes reading on tumblr, and I have a lot of people who follow me on here who might have liked to see this.

(also i originally wrote this the night before my 18th birthday because what is my life.)

Hope you enjoyed! or that it was at least bearable to read really that's all i can ask for.


End file.
